


It's Not Polite to Swear

by shereadwhatshewrote



Series: Hotch/Reid Drabbles [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadwhatshewrote/pseuds/shereadwhatshewrote





	It's Not Polite to Swear

You'd think that Reid would be the begging type, the type to plead for every thrust and ask every time if he could pretty please do this and Please can I do that and Fuck, can you please move faster? You'd be right of course. It's not like he hid it, he just didn't advertise the fact that he was the most polite bottom Hotch had ever had.


End file.
